herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf a.k.a The Big Bad Wolf is a central character in the comic book series Fables and the main protagonist in the video game and Fables prequel The Wolf Among Us. Bigby is a fable and the big bad wolf of lore that terrorizes and even killed several fairy tale characters through out history. He now serves as the Sheriff of Fabletown, protecting all the Fables forced to live in there in an attempt to redeem himself of his past horrible deeds. Personality Bigby is a hard and cold person, because of his experiences in the fairy-tale Homelands and formerly being the most notorious fairy-tale villain to many of the Fables. His violent past causes him to be despised by many in the Fable community. However despite his coarse nature he seems to truly want to atone for his past misdeeds and takes his role as Sheriff of Fabletown very seriously. He also cares very deeply about the safety and well being of the other Fables, espescially Snow White, whose kindness and love was enough to turn him from his evil ways and become the protector of Fables that he now is. Powers & Skills Superhuman Strength As shown on The Wolf Among Us and various times on Fables comics, he has superhuman strength, able to rip people's limbs off with ease and restrain people bigger and more muscular than him (Such as the woodsman), Superhuman Reflexes Bigby has shown to have notable reaction time, able to skillfully dodge blows from fables who are trained greatly on the arts of combat, such as Bluebeard. Superhuman Durability Bigby has massive durability, able to being shot multiple times at close range by shotguns and still survive. Since then, his durability only grew, altough by unspecific amounts. Rapid Cellular Regeneration Like any werewolf, he is nearly-immortal due to his rapid cellular regenerative powers. Built wounds from silver healed within day or less, whereas normal bullet wounds heal almost instantaneously. Transformation Bigby can transform into his wolf form at will, proven on Fables comics. On his wolf form, Bigby strength, agility and durability are boosted greatly. However, he can also access that form by anger, and in that case, it will be volatile and mostly uncontrollable. Bigby's transformations has many stages, from looking barely wolf-like, to becoming a giant, ferocious wolf. Skilled Fighter Bigby Wolf is a skilled hand-to-hand combat, able to beat people like the Woodsman and Bluebeard relying solely on his bare hands. But he also shown that he is very skilled on using his claws and regular nowadays objects as weapons (Like axes and lamps). The Wolf Among Us Comics-Crux-The-Wolf-Among-Us-thumbnail.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Addicts Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Guardians Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Martyr Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Dreaded Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Determinators Category:Hybrids Category:Grey Zone Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Insecure Category:Fables Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mutated